Lights Out (Modern Warfare 3: Defiance)
Plot '"Lights Out" '''is the ninth campaign level featured in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, it takes place in the interior of Hoover Dam where the player must prevent the Russian forces from compromising it. At the end of the mission the team is killed by a Russian bomb planted on the generators. Walkthrough The Mission opens up with Cowboy dropping off Noyce, Hughes, and Cole onto the Hoover Dam. The group instantly encounters Russian Resistance as they are told the Dam likely has explosive devices inside of it. The devices won't go off while the Russians are still inside, so the team decides to move quickly. They storm into what may have once been part of the Hoover Dam's visitor center where they engage in a firefight. After the area has been cleared, Cole begins working on overriding an elevator. Meanwhile, Noyce and Hughes grab RPGs and begin to fight off a Russian helicopter. The group boards the elevator and begins to head down several floors. When the elevator opens up, the team fights through a construction area, hostiles around every turn. When the group arrives at the first set of generators, they push past several enemies in order to disable a bomb attached to the generators. The group cuts through several offices and another construction area as they arrive at the second generator room. Command orders them find and disarm any bombs while reinforcements move in from the Arizona side. As the Russians are eliminated, Cole complains that something doesn't look right about the charge on the generators. Hughes shrugs this off and tells the team to push forward. Just as Cole says that he doesn't think the bomb can be disarmed, the generators explode, destroying the entire Hoover Dam. Characters *Noyce (playable) (K.I.A.) *Hughes (K.I.A.) *Cole (K.I.A.) *Cowboy Gallery File:Squad_Lights_out_deployed_by_helicopter.PNG|The Squad is deployed by helicopter, which is piloted by Cowboy. File:Destroyed_Hoover_dam_tourist_area_Lights_out.PNG|What remains of the tourist center for the Hoover Dam. File:Russian_helicopter_Lights_out.PNG|A helicopter preparing to open fire on the squad. File:Terminal_Lights_Out.PNG|Terminal showing security camera's views. File:Destroyed_office_Lights_out.PNG|Picture of the trashed offices inside the Hoover Dam. File:Renovations_Hoover_Dam_Mw3Ds.PNG|A sign explaining all the construction work. File:Red_Rooms_Lights_out.PNG|The reason why some of the rooms are red is unknown, since any alarms of some sort that would have caused this are turned off in other areas of the dam. The purpose of having red rooms appears to be purely aesthetic. File:Path_to_the_navada_generators_Lights_out.PNG|Shot of some rooms that lead to the Nevada generators. File:Navada_Generators_Lights_out.PNG|The Nevada Generators. File:Rigged_Russian_Bomb_Lights_Out.PNG|The rigged bomb is visible near the Captain's head. Trivia *At the near end of the level if the player is playing on "Recruit" difficulty, they can actually survive the explosion by running away from the generator once the charge attached to it detonates. If far enough the player will not die, but the campaign will still continue normally. *This is the first level on the DS where the player is scripted to die. *Despite what the In-game description says, the Hoover Dam is destroyed anyway. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Single Player Levels